Bone plates for osteosynthesis are known in the art. Many known bone plates include slots adapted to receive fasteners therethrough that allow a limited range of adjustability for the temporary repositioning of the plate on a bone. For purpose of illustration, FIG. 1 shows one such prior art bone plate 100 having a slot 110′, that allows for temporary repositioning of the plate 100 on a bone along longitudinal axis 200′, distally and/or proximally, as indicated by double-headed arrow L′ and also rotating the plate, as indicated by double headed arc A′ centered upon a fastener (not shown) located into a hole 400′ that may be pre-drilled into the bone.